High School Haunting
by Tkdoegirl
Summary: Robin's life isn't exactly what you'd call "normal," what with only being half human and the daughter of the Slender man. When she starts high school, how will she deal with not only the human dramas of a teenager, put her own paranormal ones as well? (Prize for the 400th review of "A Slender Child")


**A/N: Finally! Sorry this took so long, but I've finally managed to get the one-shot prize for VerticalForeverElevator uploaded! I had a tough time getting this one to turn out how I wanted, but hopefully you'll all like this little peak into how our little Slender hybrid, Robin grows up :) enjoy!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked through the doors, self conscious for perhaps the first time in my life. I ducked my head so that my waist length hair slid over my shoulders and hid my face, and I peaked out from under the raven locks timidly.

All around me people walked, carrying on with business, totally at ease with the situation. Desperately I searched for a face as scared as mine. _Surely_ I wasn't the only new freshman who felt alienated and out of place in the giant high school?

I wasn't the type to get intimidated easily - in fact I was usually very confident in everything I did. All my life I'd been very capable, what with my enhanced abilities and skills that put me above my fellow peers. When you were faster, keener, smarter, and deadlier than everyone around, you tended not to doubt yourself. How was I so far above average you may ask? Well that's easy: my dad's the Slender man.

No one could know that though, of course - it was my human mother and I's best kept secret. To anyone on the outside, my dad was a navel officer, always out at sea. It was an easy lie, albeit necessary; no one questioned it this way.

But despite my paranormal upbringing, I'd never felt abnormal or out of place - at least not in the bad way. I'd always know that no matter what life threw at me, I could handle it. For some strange reason I couldn't fathom, however, this time was different. High school was so different from middle school, and I wasn't quite sure where to turn in the this giant mess of people.

I didn't realize how unaware I was of where I was walking, so caught up in trying to look like I wasn't lost, until I ran smack into a someone. Books went flying and the boy hissed a swear word.

'I'm so sorry," I mumbled and bent hastily to gather his books for him.

"It's 'ight," he shrugged and took the books back. I concentrated hard on not letting him see my hands tremble.

"You look pretty lost," he observed, smiling slightly at me. "You a new freshy?"

I blinked at him. "Uh, yeah," I said shyly. We were on the same eye level, and his dark brown eyes seemed to evaluate me.

"Well, welcome to high school. You got a name?" he asked.

I tilted my chin up, gaining my confidence back slowly. Conversation I could do - I wasn't so lost in this area. "Robin," I answered, letting a soft smile play on my lips. "And you are?"

"Tré."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and gave him a quick glance up and down with hooded eyes. "Pleased to meet you Tré." Okay, so maybe it was flirting that was my prowess, not conversation. "What class are you?"

Tré wasn't a bad looking kid. He was about my hight (but that didn't mean he was short; I had inherited my father's height and at just fifteen was already five foot seven.) He was African American, but based on his coloring I'd guess there was some white somewhere in his family tree. His dark brown eyes were framed by thick lashes and a bit of acne dotted his forehead.

It was Tré's turn to blink at me now. Call me vain if you wanted, but I knew very well that I was beautiful. When I was really trying, I could render any man speechless. "Uh, this is my junior year," he said.

"Oh really? So you know your way around here pretty well by now, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Mind showing the new girl how to get to class?"

Inwardly I smirked as his mind scrambled to get a grip. I almost felt bad for the poor boy, I guess it wasn't _quite_ fair for me to manipulate and use him just so I didn't seem so lost. "No problem! What's your schedule?" he replied, grinning now.

I handed the paper over and chatted with him easily as he lead me to my first period.

"So, uh, I'll see you around, Robin?" he half said, half asked once we reach the doorway.

I smiled, "Yeah, see you around Tré," I humored him and walk into the room.

Class was easy enough itself - my intellect and previous education from my father was far above what was required even for AP Human Geography. I paid attention though as my instructor introduced us to the course.

Next came Honors Freshman Literature and again I found myself feeling like I already knew the entire AKS. Throughout class, I was well aware of the multiple male gazes that kept wandering from Mr. Lucier to me. Perhaps I wouldn't be _too_ bored in my classes, seeing as how the same thing happened in every one. I couldn't help but grin as I looked up and saw several heads hastily turn away - teenage boys were so easily intrigued.

At lunch I found myself feeling lost again however, when I turned from the lady at the cash register and gazed dismally at the sea of people already seated and getting on with their friends. I didn't know these people yet - I hadn't found my own little niche. Feeling rather alone I set my tray down at the end of a mostly empty table.

"Mind if I sit here?" a mousy voice asked meekly.

I looked up from my burger and assessed the petit girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a little button nose. Guessing by the soft shyness in her body language and her baby face, I'd put her as being a freshman like me. The lost look in her eyes mirrored mine and I smile sympathetically. "Sure."

"Thank you," she mumbled and placed her tray opposite mine.

"Freshman?" I asked and she nodded, eyes down. We were gonna have to work on this shyness thing it seemed. Trying to encourage some dialogue, I broadened my smile and made it more genuine. "Me too. What teachers do you have?" I asked, pushing her to answer a question that didn't have a yes or no answer.

"Uh, Lucier, Barron, Fitzgerald, Shivers, Rivers, and Barber," she listed nearly robotically.

I raised an eyebrow. "Loosen up, girl. I'm not gonna bite, I promise," I assured her with another smile. "What's your name?"

"Cassidy..." she replied.

"Nice to met you Cassidy, I'm Robin."

Hesitantly, Cassidy allowed herself a return smile. "Nice to met you too."

"And I'm Tré," a male voice startled me as the announced person set his tray down beside me. "Hi Robin," he greeted and winked at me.

"You have this lunch too?" I beamed.

"Mhm," he nodded. "So, your name's Cassidy?" he asked of my new acquaintance and she nodded, shy again.

"Yeah..."

"That's my little sister's name."

"Oh yeah...?"

"Yep. I wonder if every girl with that name is as adorable as you two are?" he said lightly, working his charm. Cassidy blushed scarlet and looked down with a smile.

The chatter came a little more easily after that, and I could tell Cassidy was getting more comfortable with Tré and me. It seemed to me like that was something she really needed - someone to talk to. In all honesty, I was happy to have that too. The day was proving to be quite different from what I was used to, but I was glad to know I wasn't the only one feeling out of place.

As the three of us talked, in a back portion of my mind I was busy reflecting. Being thrown into this new experience had been a bit humbling for me. I was glad I had literally bumped into someone like Tré though, and it felt nice to help a shy girl like Cassidy try and open up some. I knew that it was only the first day, and indubitably I would make many more friends, I was glad to have started with these two. They were nice people.

I looked around the crowded cafeteria and smiled to myself. I was ready for high school, I just hoped high school was ready for me.


End file.
